Play A Little Game
by YamisGal
Summary: When Yugi and Yami are dueling for fun, what new twist can Yami add to liven up the game? Pairing: YamiYugi shouen-ai
1. Default Chapter

Play a little Game  
  
One-Shot  
  
Pairing: Yami/Yugi (shoun-ai)  
  
Summary: When Yugi and Yami are dueling for fun, what new twist can Yami add to liven up the game?  
  
"Ugh!" Yugi groaned, slamming his cards against the surface on the table in defeat.  
  
"I never win," he whined, sitting with his arms crossed over his chest and his cute little face showing all the signs of a pout.  
  
Yami watched his hikari from the other side of the table, face crinkling with amusement.  
  
"I warned you," Yami smirked. "I told you that you can't beat the King of Games, I've held that title for 5,000 years already. You haven't even been around that long!" he joked.   
  
"But it never hurts to try! Please, just one more game?" Yugi responded, blinking at his dark with huge violet orbs, knowing Yami couldn't resist and refuse.  
  
"Fine, but how about we raise the stakes a little?" Yami suggested.  
  
Yugi raised an eyebrow curiously, wondering what the ex-pharaoh was up to.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"How about I tell you once the game is already underway?" Yami responded, knowing that if Yugi might not want to play if he knew how high the stakes were. Without waiting for his light's reply, he placed his shuffled deck on the table and drew his first hand before sitting back and waiting for Yugi to make his first move. His lips turned up at the corners when he realized that Yugi was probing their mind-link for answers, and felt the disappointment the young teen felt when he discovered nothing.  
  
Yugi turned his mind back to reality. He should've known Yami wouldn't leave himself or his mind open to his hikari's curiosity. Yami knew better than to take that chance; he was 5,000 years old for Ra's sake! Although he felt slightly uneasy not knowing the stakes, he knew that Yami would never hurt him. With a defeated sigh, he agreed and drew six cards, making him the first to move.  
  
"I place one monster card in defense mode and one magic card, both face down," he announced.  
  
'It's probably his Kuribo and multiply…but why waste that strategy so early in the game?' Yami wondered as he glanced at his hand and drew another card. 'This is just what I need to get rid of that little fuzz ball.'  
  
"I call the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 to attack your defense," Yami said aloud.  
  
"You fell right into my trap," Yugi grinned gleefully, flipping over his trap card. "Now you face the wrath of my spellbinding circle!"  
  
"My turn," the sophomore added as Yami removed his shirt. (A/N: *drools*)   
  
Yugi's soft violet eyes widened as they were drawn to his dark's well-muscled chest. Yami usually complained that the game shop was too cold compared to the temperatures during a normal day in Egypt and now here he was, in the middle of winter, sitting there without a shirt on. Suddenly, he noticed Yami's crimson orbs eying him curiously, knowing exactly what his light was thinking.   
  
"Are you going to make a move?" Yami asked coyly. "Or do you already concede the match?"  
  
Yugi didn't answer for a moment. He wanted to make a move, but not in the way Yami was referring. He wanted to trail his finger down that strong, well-muscled six pack and….Shaking his head to force his dirty thoughts away, he looked at the cards he currently held in his hand: Dark Magician Girl, Magical Hats, Feral Imp, and Mirror Wall.   
  
"I call forth the Dark Magician Girl (A/N: DMG, for later reference) and place two cards face down to end my turn," Yugi managed to choke out.  
  
Yami glanced at his hand; there were no strong monsters. 'Damn it,' he thought angrily. 'There's nothing here that can beat DMG if-when he attacks. I need to draw a decent monster this turn, this next draw.' He slowly reached toward his deck and shakily picked up the top card. He flipped it over to reveal his favorite card. 'Yes, Dark Magician!'  
  
"I play the Dark Magician in attack mode; attack his DMG!" Yami ordered.  
  
Yugi didn't look the least bit fazed. "Magical Hats, conceal DMG and beware, I've placed a trap card under the hats."  
  
Yami smirked; Yugi had picked up that move in Duelist kingdom/Battle City from him.   
  
"DM, attack the second hat from the left!" Yami demanded, knowing perfectly well that was where the DMG hid.  
  
As the hat disappeared, Yugi grinned as it revealed DMG and her weapon: Magic Cylinder. The cylinder absorbed the attack and fired it right back at the DM.  
  
"Not so fast!" Yami announced, flipping a magic card. "I activate Mirror Wall."  
  
As Yugi had no trap or magic cards left to save her, the DMG was destroyed.   
  
"The new twist I added to the game is strip dueling." Yami announced, breaking the silence. "Every time one of your monsters is destroyed, whether by you or an opponent, you must remove an article of clothing." He motioned toward his bare chest. "I lost my Winged Guardian, I lost my shirt; you lost your DMG, you remove your shirt."  
  
Yugi took his time; reluctantly peeling off his skin tight black shirt before dropping it unceremoniously on the floor.Yugi glanced at his hand before drawing another card.   
  
"I play Gaia the Fierce Knight in defense mode, and that ends my turn," Yugi sighed, knowing that his monster would not be able to stand up against the Dark Magician.  
  
Sure enough, Yami's DM wiped Gaia out in his next turn, causing Yugi to remove his pants. Now he sat there shivering slightly in just boxers and slippers. If he lost one more monster, he lost the duel. Maybe he should just give in now, surrender to Yami's wishes, but it would probably prove more fun to keep fighting. After all, being uke was becoming old; he wanted to be on top for once.  
  
"Are you ready to give in?" Yami purred seductively, closing the distance between them. His lips brushed against Yugi's ear, making him shiver involuntarily with delight.  
  
"No…" Yugi protested weakly as Yami's lips cut off the rest of his reply. Maybe he would give in, but this was the last time…. 


	2. Author note

Hey to all my loyal fans.....thank you for being soo patient! I know I haven't written anything in a year, so I'm taking suggestions. What would you like to see continued? Should I write a Gravitation fic? The possiblities are endless...  
  
Thanks a bunch!  
  
YamisGal 


End file.
